Sleigh By My Side
Sleigh By My Side is part of A Jolly Happy Soul. Starring *Josh *Petunia Featuring *Lumpy *Disco Bear *Giggles *Cuddles Appearing *Cro-Marmot *Icy Plot Josh and Petunia arrive at the park where Lumpy is seen giving horse drawn sleigh rides. Already there is Cuddles and Giggles who wave at Josh and Petunia and tell them to join them. Josh and Petunia look at each other for a moment and decide why not so they run over to Giggles and Cuddles. Lumpy then announces that hes geting ready to go and that the couples need to get on, so they lets out a chorus of giggles and get on the sleigh. Lumpy prepares to head off but right before he does, Disco Bear arrives and stations himself betwwen Giggles and Petunia who both make gagging sounds. Josh prepares to protest this to Lumpy but he is to slow and Lumpy heads off. josh crosses his arms and lets out an upset humpf, but Petunia tells him to cheer up and enjoy the ride so Josh lets out a weak smile and kisses Petunia. Meanwhile Disco Bear sets his eyes on Giggles and attempts to put put his arm around her but fails to do so when Cuddles spots this and yells at him. In repsonse Disco Bear begins yeling at Cuddles and this makes Josh even more upset so he yells for them to both shut up. Unfortunalty all the yelling annoys Lumpy so he truns around and shushses his riders, unaware of a low hanging tree branch which he is head at. Everyone in the sleigh quickly shuts up and Lumpy turns back forwards just in time for the branch to decapatate him. Blood splatters the riders and they scream in terror as Lumpy's headless body falls of the sleigh and in ran over. Now without Lumpy conrtolling the horse, they begin to panic and run off the trail. The horses jump over a fallen log and the sliegh hits it, making it fly into the air. The riders all grab on for their lifes but Disco Bear and Cuddles lose their grips and fly off the sleigh, Cuddles lands ontop of a small pine which impales him through the chest and Disco Bear lands infront of the sleigh and is ran over. In panic Josh hops into the drivers seat and grabs the reighns hoping to stop the horses but he doesn't know what he is doing and the horse speed up and plow right through a snowman, sending snow into the air. When the snow settles Josh is seen wearin the snowman's hat, Petunia spits coal from her mouth and Giggles falls out of the sleigh dead, with a carrot stuck in her eye. Josh screams in horror as he spots where the horses are heading, a frozen lake. Josh quickly reacts and grabs Petunia, they tehn jump out of the sleigh just as it and the horse plow right into the lake and through the ice, unfortunalty the couple ends up missing a pile of snow and instead lands on several sharp rocks and are impaled. The episodes ends with the sleigh and horse, now encased in a large block of ice, sliding to a stop infront of Icy and Cro-Marmot. Deaths #Lumpy is decapatated by a branch. #Cuddles is impaled on a small tree. #Disco Bear is ran over by the sleigh. #Giggles is impaled in the eye with a carrot. #Josh and Petunia are impaled on sharp rocks. #The horses are likely killed when they freeze. Category:A Jolly Happy Soul Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes